Joelewis.exe
Joelewis.exe is a spoki game made by someone or something or some gay fat trans man masterbaiting to underage Roblox girls in his basement other than 20th Century Fox. The Spaghetti I remember it pretty vividly, actually. Joelewis will be the vain of my existence. That's what I said to myself as I was walking home. Then I tripped on a dvd and it said JOELEWIS EXE. My nose was broken and it bled everywhere, except for Joelewis on the DVD who was perfectly clean. I grabbed the disc and went home. After masterbaiting furiously to FNAF, Minecraft, and Sonic porn at the same time, I used my penis to put the disc into the player on my cumputer and it played the Family Joe intro. It was normal like it usually was growing up, except the music cut off for the last 5 seconds. I didn't think much of it, maybe just a software or hardware glitch. Then I saw Joelewis, whos eyes seemed to be hyper realistic. Joelewis said “HEIL HITLER” and fucked Muriel’s dead corpse. I screamed and spazzed my arms like I was mentally retarded and jumped around the room like a motherfucking kangaroo. And now that I think of it, if I can remember, Jewie didn't say "laugh and cry" like usually in the Family Joe intro. I think he might have said "PREPARE TO DIE", but I could have heard it wrong. Then, there was a bloody pentagram with Fox 666 and Peter and Lolis were dead. Then, Joelewis screamed like the FNaF scream and the screen began to violently shake. My cock started oozing out blood and cum like a firehoze, and Joelewis was laughing, just laughing from all directions. Then, I was in the Family Guy house, but no one was there or outside, and suddenly I heard wheels coming toward me, getting closer, louder. I felt the intense need to run, and as I ran through Spooner Street, not a single person was in the neighborhood. I still heard Joelewis wheeling toward me. So I started to run uphill and the sound stopped a little. I then saw the most scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life on Jewmire’s Jewish TV. It was the video, Jews Rock, by Million Dollar Extreme except in G-major and instead of “JEWS ROCK” the kids said “JOELEWIS ROCKS!” and Joelewis raped all the kids and the FBI broke in. Before I knew it, Joelewis had me locked up in a dark dungeon, with hyper realistic poop all over me, and Joelewis wheeled past my cell and peeked his eyes through and said to me. "YOU'RE GETTING SLACKS!!" Suddenly, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I had no skin or eyelids. Then, Mortnic with bloody eyes and razor sharp teeth jumped out of nowhere and I screamed as blood poured out of me. Then a bunch of gay zombie Pikmin started running around me in circles, they looked disturbed and unusual, and they kept saying "slacks slacks slacks slacks". Then, Mario came and said MAMA MIA I GOTTA SHIT and shat spaghetti every where. And I heard a dark demonic voice saying "DO IT" to Joelewis, and he grabbed me by my nipples and slammed me against the floor. Then, he shot himself. And a bunch of tiny Morts came running out of his wound. Then, Freddy Fazbear was fucking Chica up the ass. Hyper realistic semen went everywhere. And Joelewis ate it all. Then I woke up. Oh thank heavens, it was all just a horrible dream. I got out of my racecar Pepe bed and went to go eat some breakfast. But something felt off. I knew something didn't feel right that morning. Sonic.exe popped out of my cereal and shit hyper realistic blood into it, screaming and wailing “PART OF A BLOODY BREAKFAST” in a British accent. That's when I knew I was still dreaming. And the sunny day ended as the floor started melting, and sucking everything into the dark bloody void and abyss. And I could hear Joelewis.exe laughing, as if he controlled the world I was in. And everything there felt purely evil, and I felt charcoal, ash and shit in my throat. Category:SPOKI GAMES Category:UR MUM Category:FAT